


The Fox Chat

by xX_RikoHater84_xX



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, I don’t know what to tag this, I'm Sorry, M/M, The Kings Men, The Raven King - Freeform, i accidentally made nicky the main character because he would talk the most like me, it’s just a crack fic, only updated every few months because i keep forgetting about it, text fic, the foxhole court - Freeform, with possibly a small amount of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_RikoHater84_xX/pseuds/xX_RikoHater84_xX
Summary: here is yet another fox gc fic
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Alvarez/Laila Dermott, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. nomack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from months ago ngl

_**new chat** _

_**nicky** has added **andrew, neil,**_  
**_allison,_ ** _and_ **_5 others_ **

_**nicky** has named the chat_  
**_the fox chat_ **

**nicky** : welcome people

 **aaron** : Fuck no.

 **allison** : come on aaron we need team bonding and all that

 **kevin** : no this is for exy announcements. that’s why i told nicky to make it

 **matt** : kevin he would have added the freshmen too if that’s what this was meant for

 **nicky** : they haven’t earned gc privileges yet

 **neil** : what is this

 **andrew** : hell

 **renee** : i think this is a wonderful idea

 **andrew** : it isn’t

 **allison** : mmm that’s not a very positive attitude monster

 **andrew** : fuck off

 **neil** : don’t call him that

 **kevin** : should we add wymack

 **nicky** : n o ?

 **kevin** : i’m adding him

_**kevin** has added_  
_**wymack** to the fox chat_

_**nicky** has removed_  
_**wymack** from the fox chat_

**nicky** : no more admin privileges for you


	2. unavailable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiktok shenanigans and bronys

**_the fox chat_ **

**nicky:** guys

**nicky** : guys

**nicky** : guys

**aaron** : What the fuck do you want, Nicky.

**nicky** : ok so

**nicky** : i just saw andr

**matt** : nicky?

**neil** : nicky is unavailable

**allison** : neil what’s happening over there

**neil** : nicky was gonna reveal something top secret so andrew stole his phone

**nicky** : HE THREW IT DOWN THE HALL

**nicky** : ANDREW WTF

**andrew** : i told you not to say it

**dan** : what was so important that he was going to say????

**nicky** : ok so he— ANDREW NO

**neil** : nicky is unavailable 

**kevin** : are we talking about how we just walked in on andrew doing tiktok dances

**allison** : WAIT ACTUALLY

**allison** : HOLY SHIT

**allison** : kevin this is the only time i’m ever going to tell you this okay

**allison** : i love you so much you exy obsessed dumbass

**matt** : which dance

**aaron** : I hate you all so much.

**matt** : aaron which fucking dance

**aaron** : ....

**aaron** : Renegade.

**renee** : oh i taught him that!!!

**dan** : even after he bullied nicky for his tiktok wow

**nicky** : i’m back

**dan** : what did he do

**nicky** : threatened to delete tiktok so i’d lose all my drafts if i ever spoke about it

**kevin** : he hasn’t seen any of my messages has he

**neil** : kevin is wearing the exy gear he keeps in the room and hiding in the cupboard

**kevin** : neil don’t give me away

**neil** : kevin is NOT wearing the exy gear he keeps in the room and hiding in the cupboard

**neil** : kevin is unavailable 

**allison** : oh to be in that room right now

**aaron** : The door is unlocked.

**allison:** hell yeah omw 

**nicky:** at least kevin and i weren’t the ones who took a video of it

**andrew:** who

**nicky:** haha forget i said that

**andrew:** nicky if you want to keep your fergalicious and savage drafts tell me who

**nicky:** i’m so sorry aaron

**aaron:** WHAT THE FUCK NICKY.

**aaron:** Before I die, here it is.

**aaron:** *video of andrew dancing perfectly to renegade without any expression*

**andrew:** where are you

**aaron** : …

**neil:** he’s hiding in katelyn’s dorm

**allison:** that’s my favourite video now omg

**dan:** aaron good luck

**neil:** aaron is unavailable

**neil:** losers this is why you don’t tell anyone what you saw or that you have pictures

**neil:** like that time i saw him watching my little pony 

**neil:** fuck wait

**neil:** so what’s up with you guys today

**aaron:** Andrew is on his way, Neil. 

**allison:** lmao rip you neil

**matt:** wish i could help you buddy

**neil:** neil is unavailable


	3. limited edition rarity figurine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kev just wants to practice

**_the fox chat_ **

  
  


**kevin:** allison and andrew, where are you 

**nicky:** did you two skip together???

**allison:** fuck no

**allison:** i’m sick and watching high school musical

**kevin:** and you couldn’t have told me that before practice?

**allison:** of course not

**kevin:** andrew what about you

**kevin:** andrew 

**andrew:** sorry i have airpods in i can’t hear you

**kevin:** where are you

**andrew:** nowhere of your concern

**kevin:** neil?

**neil:** i’m standing right here kevin just talk to me

**neil:** and i’m not a narc

**nicky:** you literally spent all of yesterday being a narc neil

**neil:** you don’t have any proof of that

**nicky:** my proof is that andrew is a brony 

**neil:** haha i have no idea where you got that idea

**nicky:** oh so he w o n t be tempted by this limited edition rarity figurine i just found?

**andrew:** no i won’t

**allison:** nicky are you,,,a brony

**nicky:** ….

**nicky:** no

**kevin:** that doesn’t matter right now. andrew where are you

**andrew:** no

**renee:** kevin, we should just give him a break for a day

**kevin:** fine but you’re practicing tonight andrew

  
**andrew:** can’t wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a short chapter from so long ago because i kinda forgot about this-


	4. names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nicky decides they need to have more creative names

**_the fox chat_ **

**nicky:** we need better names 

**neil:** i’m in spanish, can this wait

**_nicky_ ** _ has changed  _ **_neil’s_ **

_ name to  _ **_espaneil_ **

**nicky:** that’s the best joke i have please validate me

**aaron:** I can’t believe I’m related to you. 

**nicky:** i can’t believe you still type like that

**aaron:** Leave me the fuck alone. 

**_nicky_ ** _ has changed  _ **_aaron’s_ **

_ name to  _ **_theuncoolminyard_ **

**_nicky_ ** _ has changed  _ **_andrew’s_ **

_ name to  _ **_thecoolminyard_ **

**theuncoolminyard:** First off: fuck you. 

**theuncoolminyard:** Secondly, did you seriously have to turn off my admin privileges so I can’t change it back. 

**nicky:** yes

**theuncoolminyard:** Why don’t you get a stupid name?

**_nicky_ ** _ has changed  _ **_nicky’s_ **

_ name to  _ **_nickyminaj_ **

**nickyminaj:** are you satisfied

**theuncoolminyard:** Oh my god. 

**thecoolminyard:** finally somebody sees us for what we are

**allison** : oh i can get on board with this

**allison:** one suggestion though

**_allison_ ** _ has added _

__ **_wymack_ ** _ to  _ **_the fox chat_ **

**_allison_ ** _ has changed  _ **_wymack’s_ **

_ name to  _ **_dadmack_ **

**dadmack:** what mistake did i make in my life to end up here

**kevin:** oh but when i want to add wymack it’s a war crime

**allison:** obviously?

**allison:** i mean, you’re you

**allison:** and i’m me

**nickyminaj:** you love us coach

**dadmack:** don’t fucking push it


	5. disney land

**_the fox chat_ **

**matt:** we may have a problem

**kevin:** what the fuck did you do

**dan:** we found out that neil has never been to disney land and so we took him there because we thought he would like it

**dan:** we took him to a roller coaster and he wasn’t expecting how it was i guess?? and he tried to jump off of it and the ride was stopped and a mascot came to help and he assaulted them

**matt:** anyway we’re banned for life from disney land how were y’all’s days

**allison:** NEIL WHAT THE HELL

**andrew:** figures

**neil:** fuck off

**kevin:** it’s on the news oh my god

**kevin** : neil this isn’t good for your image

**aaron:** Why did you assault the mascot?

**neil:** WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO THE DUCK JUST GRABBED ME OUT OF NOWHERE

**allison:** tHe DuCk

**nicky:** which duck

**neil:** there’s more????

**renee:** i’m renting mickey mouse

**allison:** i have the popcorn

**nicky:** i’ll get neil

**neil:** i can walk myself over to the girls dorm nicky

**kevin:** you literally tried to jump off a rollercoaster a few hours ago neil

**neil:** exactly. ancient history

**nicky:** i’ll get neil

**renee:** who all is coming

**aaron:** I’m with Katelyn right now so not me. 

**dan:** the rest of us will be there

**allison:** hey aaron

**aaron:** What. 

**allison:** he punched donald duck

**neil** : HE GRABBED ME

**kevin:** you tried to jump off a rollercoaster

  
**dadmack:** i don’t get paid enough for this


End file.
